


Sweet Domesticity

by durgasdragon



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-10
Updated: 2011-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-16 20:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/durgasdragon/pseuds/durgasdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka comes home and finds things not as they were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Domesticity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArgentumDraco](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ArgentumDraco).



  
  
**Sweet Domesticity**   
  


_Disclaimer: This is a purely fan-made piece that is using the world and characters from Masashi Kishimoto’s_ Naruto _and is made entirely for enjoyment. No financial gain has been made in the making of this piece_

 _Summary: Iruka comes home and finds things not as they were. Written for ArgentumDraco._

 _Author’s Note: Possible out-of-characterness and fluff. Copious amounts of fluff._

 _Constructive Criticism is always welcomed_

 _Published: 16 October 2007_

 _Rating: K+_

Iruka stifled a yawn as he shoved the key into his door and pushed his way inside. It hadn’t exactly been a bad day; just very busy and he still had things to do. His dishes were threatening to walk away from the sink and all of his uniforms except one were thinking about standing up by themselves. He hadn’t cleaned his tiny apartment in too long and the mess was getting to the point that he couldn’t concentrate any more.

Frankly, he felt a little bit like Genma (whose apartment had officially declared a biohazard last year and the man _still_ hadn’t moved out) and the thought scared him, so even though all he wanted to do was kick off his sandals and read in the tub or maybe collapse on his couch and not move for two weeks, he _was_ going to clean, do dishes, and wash his clothing.

He blinked when he opened his door. His apartment most definitely had not looked like this when he had left this morning, and it certainly had not smelled like peanut butter cookies, either.

Cautiously, he inched towards the kitchen and stretched out his chakra. The chakra he brushed against wasn’t hiding itself, but it wasn’t advertising itself. It was also a chakra that Iruka would recognise, even if he was in a coma.

“Kakashi? When did you get back?”

Kakashi looked up from washing Iruka’s dishes—an endearing if not strange picture of domesticity. “I got in this morning.” He dried his hands off on his pants and pulled Iruka close so he could gently kiss his lover.

Iruka didn’t pull away, looping his arms loosely over the jounin’s shoulders and neck. “But why aren’t you sleeping?”

“I slept all morning.” Long fingers stroked the hem of Iruka’s shirt, but they didn’t dip underneath immediately.

“And then woke up with a sudden urge to clean my apartment?”

“No, I woke up with a burning urge to see you, but you weren’t in.” The flirty grin slid off his face. “They’ve been working you hard, haven’t they?”

“Not as hard as they’ve been working you.”

“No, I don’t think so.” Kakashi said quietly, not letting Iruka brush it off. “I’ve never seen you let things get this bad; they have to be working you to almost full exhaustion every night for your apartment to look like this.”

“Kakashi—”

“Now, now, Iruka, we’re a boring old couple and what do boring old couples do? They cook and clean and don’t disturb the neighbours every night.” Kakashi lightly kissed Iruka again. “Especially when one of them needs the other to do so.”

Iruka made himself smile so Kakashi wouldn’t see how much it touched him to know that Kakashi cared so much for him—not that Kakashi would be fooled—and pulled the bushy head down towards his. “I don’t know about us being boring and old. I seem to remember you wearing an apron and nothing else last time you helped me clean and that lead to lots of disturbing of the neighbours.”

“Speaking of your neighbours, I think they’ve had plenty of time to catch up on their sleep, don’t you?”

“Oh, most definitely.” He tilted his head back so he wouldn’t get a face full of silver hair when the jounin started to nip at the tendons in his neck. “And I haven’t welcomed you back properly, have I?”

“No. And you haven’t thanked me for helping out around the house, either.” Kakashi breathed over the strong flesh. “I might start thinking that you didn’t like my help or that I’m underappreciated here.”

“Can’t have that.” Iruka pulled the mouth back up and kissed it slowly. “Should we go somewhere else so I can express my…happiness over your help?”

Kakashi simply kissed him before transporting them out of the kitchen and Iruka put in a quick prayer. If he could have moments like this throughout the rest of his life, he would know that his life had been worth it.

  
_x Fin x_   



End file.
